Before Them
by Naruthirnith-of-Greenwood.001
Summary: Under Revision!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It seems pretty obvious that I am not JK. Rowling so, I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Hiya I had an idea when I was in maths last week and this is it. Oh and by the way only the first two point of view replay the same part James Potter's does not.**

_Lily Evans POV_

When Lily Evans got her letter from Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry her parents were so proud of her however her sister, Petunia was not so impressed. When Lily thought about this it made her sad, in fact she nearly cried in the middle of potion class with Professor Slughorn; she stopped herself of course because her crying in a lesson would just give Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and the other Slytherins the satisfaction of seeing a muggle born crying. She thought as the Professor announced the lesson was over.

-nNn-

_Lucius POV_

When Lucius got his letter it was no surprise to the Malfoy family, when Lucius got sorted into Slytherin house it also came as no surprise. When Lily Evans the mudblood almost cried in potion class it didn't surprise him.

"Lucius look, the mudblood is almost crying…again." Narcissa Black elbowed him.

"Typical little mudblood." He whispered back to Narcissa.

"Look, she thinks we haven't noticed, stupid girl." Lucius loved it when Narcissa talked like this, in a creepy way it turned him on and it didn't help that she put her hand on his thigh under the desk. Before he could reply Professor Slughorn announced the lesson was over.

-nNn-

_Narcissa POV_

When Narcissa got her letter no one in her family was surprised after all her older sister Bellatrix was already at Hogwarts. When Lily Evans nearly cried in potions she almost died of supressing laughter. So she decided to tell her best friend (whom she hoped would be more than that) Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius look, the mudblood is almost crying…again." She told him after elbowing him to get his attention.

"Typical little mudblood." He whispered in her ear his soft sleek voice made her tremble with a hunger for him. She knew she had to say something else.

"Look, she thinks we haven't noticed, stupid girl." She told him was it her or did she hear him sigh wistfully as she put her hand on his thigh. Professor Slughorn ruined it all by announcing the lesson was over. Narcissa had got bored of old Slughorn after the first lesson with him in first year now in fifth year; she was just plain bored of him. As she and Lucius left the room James Potter and Lily Evans were waiting for them. Perhaps they had heard what she and Lucius had said.

-nNn-

_James POV_

"What do you two think you were doing laughing at Lily?" James asked Lucius and Narcissa as they walked out of the room with their heard of Slytherin followers.

"Potter, why concern yourself with this mudblood, when you could have pure blood friends like ourselves." Lucius Malfoy asked him.

"Because you are just a complete arse hole, now go away." James replied.

"Very well Potter." Lucius said as he and Narcissa walked away.

"Lily are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah fine I just thought about my sister and how she hates me." Lily said as they walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked chapter one, chapter two will be along soon. Reviews are loved forever by the way…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still think it's obvious that I am not JK. Rowling so therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello my dear readers here is chapter two!**

_Narcissa POV_

Why did the lesson have to end? That was all Narcissa could think just as the perfect moment to ask Lucius out arrived, Professor Slughorn decided to dismiss the class. Typical. How very typical. She was walking with Lucius and his followers back to the Slytherin common room when.

"Gentlemen would you be so kind as too walk the rest without me and Narcissa, please?" Lucius asked. Why was Lucius doing this?

"Uh yeah ok." They all answered together and walked off.

"Lucius what are you doing?" She asked as he took her around a dark corner.

"Why did you put my hand on my thigh?" He asked.

"To get your attention." She replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"… No… I like you Lucius." She said feeling awkward.

"Narcissa, you like me?" He asked.

"Yes happy now." She said as she turned the back round the corner but someone grabbed her wrist she turned to see it was Lucius.

"Lucius what?" She said turning back to retrieve her wrist from his hand, she then saw that he had moved his hand to hold her own hand.

"Narcissa, the truth is I like you too." He told her, still holding her hand.

"You're mocking me." She said snatching her hand back.

"Wait." Lucius said; he took hold of her face and kissed her, she moved away and looked at him, his face seemed genuine so she moved back in towards him, stood on her toes and kissed him back, but this time there was a thirst, a need for each other. Lucius opened his mouth ran his tong along her lips wanting entry, Narcissa opened her mouth. She put her legs around his waist as they backed further into the dark corner.

-nNn-

_James POV_

As James and Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room they were greeted by Sirius Black.

"Hey you guys have you heard what snivellus Greasy has done now?" Sirius asked.

"No, what?" James asked Sirius.

"Come see." Sirius turned on his heels and walked over to the fireplace and lifted a torn open envelope with Lily's name written on it.

"A love letter to Lily." Sirius explained laughing.

"Oh Merlin poor delusional Snivellus." James was almost crying with laughter.

"Will you two just stop! Leave Severus alone for Merlin's sake!" Lily cried as she snatched the letter of Sirius and then she left the room and went to the girl's dormitory.

"Well I suppose they are friends…" Said Frank Longbottom who was walking past.

-nNn-

_Narcissa POV_

It was another hour before Lucius and Narcissa returned back to the common room. As it turned out the potions closet was a surprisingly good place for doing… it. When they got back they found half of Slytherin crowed around Severus Snape who was in tears.

"What's wrong with Severus?" Narcissa asked one of Lucius friends.

"Well he sent a 'love letter' to Lily Evans, and Sirius Black told everyone." He told Lucius and Narcissa.

"What my cousin who is in 'Gryffindor' has been involved in something mean?" Narcissa asked Lucius' friend who nodded, she turned to Lucius.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to find my cousin and well I don't know yet but I'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Really? Still have to say that I am NOT J.K Rowling… **

**A/N: Do I have to say it again Reviews are loved forever so I would love for you to review… **

-nNn-

_Narcissa POV_

Narcissa left the common room with Lucius they were flanked by Crabbe and Goyle **(A/N Senior) **and Severus Snape as they walked down the twisting and turning corridors of Hogwarts. When they came to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room they all knocked on the painting to gain entry to the room. Frank Longbottom opened the door.

"Move out of the way Longbottom." Narcissa commanded as Lucius shoved Frank out of the way.

"WHAT are you lot doing in here?" James Potter asked walking briskly over with Sirius.

"Shut it Potter!" Lucius said walking in next to Narcissa.

"Make me." James said.

"Don't tempt me." Lucius said.

"Lucius don't he isn't worth it," Narcissa said just as she caught sight of her stupid little cousin, "Sirius, What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing opening the letter to the mudblood from Severus?"

"Like you care…" Sirius replied.

"Not really, but seen as how it involves you… I think you need sorting out…" Narcissa said.

_Lucius POV_

Narcissa was doing it again… turning Lucius on, Merlin was she feisty. When she started duelling Sirius and winning it was just well… he had to step in.

"Narcissa, perhaps you should stop now." He interrupted.

"Perhaps you're right," She turned around but when Sirius started laughing she reacted by, "Expelliarmus," then she turned to face Lucius, "Let's go." She said and turned to Lucius took his hand and walked out followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Lucius could hear Crabbe and Goyle whispering behind them, they were whispering about why Lucius and Narcissa were holding hands. So as not to hear what they were saying Lucius quickened pace, Narcissa also quickened pace.

"You know people will have noticed that were holding hands, Lucius you can't not tell your friends." Narcissa was right of course, all Lucius needed to do was look around to see people looking at them, he heard snippets of conversation, "look at them, they're holding hands about time…" was just on part of a conversation another, "they've been keeping that quiet..." Lucius wondered why people were so bloody nosy sometimes.

When Lucius and Narcissa returned to the common room Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister approached them.

"Sissy is it true that you taught cousin Sirius a lesson?"  
>"Yes." Narcissa replied as Bellatrix went over to them and put one arm on Narcissa's shoulder, Lucius moved round trying to escape Bellatrix's impending arm and stand next to Narcissa but didn't have chance and Bellatrix's arm came down on his shoulder and Lucius could not stop thinking 'yes these are ma bitches.'<p>

**A/N: Please review; remember they are loved forever… The end of Lucius POV came by suggestion by WeasleyGirl394 at school, so thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ahem… I do not own Harry Potter… **

**A/N: Hiya! Read and then review like the lovely people you are AND I got a bit of writers block so it's a bit… well… crap.**

_Six days later_

_Lucius POV_

"Why do we have to be one a team with them?" Lucius questioned Professor Slughorn who had just sorted the teams for a new potions challenge.

"Because Master Malfoy you and Master Potter here are both two of the smartest young wizards in the school and be grateful I let you both keep one of your _friends_." Professor Slughorn babbled, Lucius had lost interest he was too busy thinking about ways to torture Potter and of course the mudblood his thoughts were interrupted by Narcissa,

"Lucius _they're_ coming over."

"I hate them." Lucius replied.

"Don't worry I think they hate us as well." She said looking into Lucius' eyes he looked down into her sea blue eyes…

_Narcissa POV_

Narcissa was looking into Lucius cold grey eyes as she pulled her hair long blonde hair back into a bun to keep it from the potion they were about to make, Narcissa knew that she looked nothing like her older sisters Bellatrix and Andromeda, that made her feel special. Her eyes were suddenly distracted when James and Lily reached them.

"Look, we don't want to work with you two either but we'll just have to put up with each other ok?" James Potter said.

"What?" Lucius said whilst he put his arms around Narcissa, and surprised her at the same time.

"We will have to work together, ok?" Lily Evans said in a really patronising voice Narcissa knew that Lucius would not like that one little bit, but he didn't move his arms away.

"Shut up, mudblood!" Lucius snarled, Narcissa could almost see the tension building and that Lily was almost in tears.

"Lucius, perhaps we should all consider trying to work together for this one lesson…" Narcissa suggested.

"I agree." Lily Evans said. Lucius moved his arms from around Narcissa and walked over to the cauldron.

"Well I suggest we get on with this disaster." Lucius suggested.

_Lily POV _

Lily hated the idea of working with two of the most hateful purebloods in the school but she knew that so long as James was there they would work have to put up with her, which they did but their potion was a disaster James, knocked something into the cauldron which caused an unexpected explosion.

"What in the name of MERLIN DID YOU DO, POTTER?" Slughorn cried.

"I knocked something into the potion, professor." James explained.

"Right then err-," Slughorn was interrupted by the fact that Arthur Weasley had just fallen headfirst into a cauldron, "Weasley! What in the name of Circe the sorceress have you done now! Right class dismissed." Lily and the rest of the class filed out of the room the Slytherins were laughing very loudly.

"Poor Arthur." James said to Lily as they walked out of the room whilst glaring at the Slytherins.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long I've had rehearsals for a school play with Weasleygirl394, I may not update for a while so yeah. Oh and by the way this is set a few months later during the holidays.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

_Lucius POV_

"Stupid Weasley he's a disgrace to the name wizard, why is he even at school?" Lucius asked Narcissa who was lying across his bare chest. "I don't know but can you believe that they're pure bloods?" She asked him sleepily

"Absolutely not, I mean they feel that muggles and mudbloods are no different to us," he said, "It's ridiculous, just like the Potters, as if they weren't bad enough now that fool James and the mudblood are together it just makes them worse… nothing good will come of it I can tell you that now." He told Narcissa she had, had her head on his chest until he said how he believed nothing good would come of it, when she sat up and pulled a t-shirt on and turned to him,

"What do you mean by that Lucius?" She asked,

"I mean that if they had offspring it would be half-blood but if he was to be with another pureblood then the offspring would be pureblood you see what I mean? Now shall we uh you know?" he asked.

"Again? Oh if you insist."

_Lily POV_

Lily knew they only had weeks until the end of their time at Hogwarts which made the holidays seem like a waste of time. Lily would of preferred to of been at school something was just missing without seeing her friends even her enemy's like the Black sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa the other Andromeda was alright, but compered to Lily's sister Petunia anyone seemed nice.

"Lily, Petunia will be home soon so would you keep the magic down a little, please dear?" asked Lily's mother.

"Alright mother, do you mind if I go to my room it's just I have homework." Lily explained.

"No dear of you go." Her mother replied Lily really wanted to send an owl to James. Lily missed James so much it was insane a few days into the holidays and she already missed him Lily knew that had to be a new record.

_Narcissa POV _

She loved Lucius and she knew it but how could she tell him? The answer came as if by magic **(A/N: Tee-Hee!) **Narcissa would just say it at the most random moment possible. They were walking down Knockturn Alley because Lucius wanted to 'browse' in Borgin and Burkes **(A/N: Senior)**.

Narcissa decided to tell him when they left and were walking to another Dark Magic shop.

"Lucius I just wanted to say, I LOVE YOU!" She informed him.

"What? Dud you just say that you love me?" He asked her as he turned to face Narcissa.

"Yes Lucius I did." She told him.

"Oh… well that's good because I love you too Narcissa and I was wondering if when we leave Hogwarts would you marry me?" Lucius asked and Narcissa felt herself almost pass out but she stopped herself.

"Huh, uh… Yes Lucius I, I will." She answered him and they went off into Diagon Alley and bought a ring it was gold and had a green diamond it was beautiful thought Narcissa and it suited her perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be telling you that I don't. **

**A/N: Did my disclaimer make sense? Ah well here is chapter 6…**

_Lucius POV _

News of the engagement had spread around the school like wildfire, everyone even teachers knew! James Potter and Lily Evans had also got engaged on the first day back to school which in Lucius' opinion was just copying him and Narcissa.

"Can you believe it?" Lucius asked Narcissa as they walked to their last Divination lesson.

"Oh Lucius it's hardly copying other people have gotten engaged in our year before us you know." Narcissa replied.

"Well yes but it was Potter he copies everything everyone does." Lucius complained.

"There are far worse things than that Lucius! There are only two days left we get married the weekend after we leave here that's only eleven days away and something I haven't mentioned is the fact that I'm pregnant!" She practically shouted the last part but Lucius almost passed out.

"What?" He asked suddenly feeling rather sick.

"I'm pregnant, Lucius."

_Narcissa POV_

Why had she told him? Why? She wasn't going to tell him until after the wedding but he was over reacting somewhat about James and Lily's engagement. Why had she told him? Why?

_Lily POV _

Lily could barely contain her excitement she was going to marry James and they would grow old together with all the children they would have together. The saddest thing had being the last lessons of the year. Although Lucius and Narcissa had being acting really odd in the last few days. There were rumours of the dark lord finding followers and that he had followers in the school but Lily didn't care it hardly mattered to her she would never get involved with him and neither would James because Dumbledore had asked them to join the order of the phoenix! Voldemort wouldn't dare cross Dumbledore.

**A/N: Short and snappy in the next chapter it's wedding day! Sorry that it was so short but I will update tomorrow if I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Damn the polyjuice potion didn't work THAT MEANS THAT I AM NOT JK. ROWLING SO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/N: Hiya so yeah I think this is going to be the one of the last chapters maybe two more chapters including this one. Oh and before I forget when it goes to Lily's POV it's like a month after Narcissa and Lucius' wedding.**

_Narcissa POV _

Narcissa couldn't think straight the fact that she was about to get married did most certainly not help.

"You ready?" Her father asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah I am." Narcissa replied she lied.

"You know that you don't need to do this right?" Her father asked.

"I know but I want to." Narcissa lied again she didn't think she was ready but she had to, she couldn't just say 'Hey dad do you mind I had sex before marriage now I'm pregnant I hope you don't mind.' Narcissa knew she would be mad if she even thought about saying that. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her dad taking her arm and guiding her out of the room she was in and led her out and down a long corridor and into the wedding room in the Ministry of Magic where Lucius was waiting he was also looking extremely nervous, 'Good not just me' thought Narcissa as she and her father reached the end of the aisle.

"You ok?" Lucius asked her quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine. You?" She answered.

"As ok as I could be right now." He replied.

Soon they were married and of to the wedding reception.

_Lily POV_

She and James were on their honeymoon when she found out that she was expecting a baby. She told James, who could barely contain his excitement when she told him,

"That's brilliant Lily we have to get home so we can tell everyone!" He said lifting her up.

"James, no we are not going home yet." She told him. How can he be thinking this, she thought.

"Lily come on be sensible we have been away for three weeks already. We should be heading home." James said and Lily knew that he was right of course he always is.

"Alright I suppose your right I'll go pack." Lily said walking up the stairs of the French villa they were honeymooning in.

"I'll organise a port key." James said leaving the room.

_Lucius POV _

"Well thank Merlin that's over!" Lucius said as he and Narcissa arrived at the manor house that was now theirs, Lucius' mother had moved into the dowager house.

"What did you tell her… you know why we're waiting to go on our honeymoon…" Narcissa asked.

"I didn't tell her anything I just told her we were getting a port key from the manor I don't think she'll come looking don't worry." Lucius said.

"Lucius I don't think we've thought about this properly." Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"I mean what do we say when the child's born?" She explained. As if this hadn't already crossed Lucius' mind he knew exactly what to do.

"We say it was born a little early." He told her.

"Alright… Wait you mean tell them?" She asked.

"Yes I mean tell them." He said.

"Ok… yes that makes sense."

"Narcissa I have to tell you something…"

"What?" Lucius could tell from her voice she was worried.

"I… I'm a… Death eater!" He whispered to her.

"You're a what?" She asked sounding even more worried.

"I follow the Dark Lord; I have the dark mark to prove it." He told her, her reaction was not what he was expecting, He expected her to look at him fearfully but instead she smiled,

"As long as you're happy, but please be careful." She told him.

"Oh and I thought you should know that your sister Bellatrix is also a Death eater…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter (If only I did though…) **

**A/N: Hello dear friends! Feelin' happy today not 100% sure why though. Perhaps I should add this is just after Harry is born so that means Draco is only a moth old… ok? And I have changed when the Potters were killed slightly alrighty… Love you all… Read and Review if you will… **

_Narcissa POV_

Narcissa still loved Lucius even though he had just caused her to go through the worst thing in her life 'Childbirth' Narcissa shuddered at the thought of it 'Never again' thought Narcissa, she even loved him after he told her that he was a death eater but she decided never to mention it to him unless he mentioned it to her. But when it came to sending Draco to Drumstrang Institute she knew she had to put her foot down,

"Lucius, he is not going there it's too far away from here!" She pleaded.

"Narcissa it's better than Hogwarts!" He argued.

"NO! He is not going to Drumstrang! Please Lucius don't make him." She begged.

"But think of what he'll mix with Narcissa think of all the Mudbloods and Blood traitors!" Lucius complained.

"Lucius He'll be in Slytherin so he won't have to be around them all the time please, let him stay near home." Narcissa had almost given in but she would keep fighting as long as she had Draco.

"Cissy, come on Drumstrang will be a good environment."

"Lucius we both went to Hogwarts and we're fine, we don't sympathise with muggles!"

"I'll think about it." Lucius said and Narcissa knew that she'd won. Draco was at his grandmother's house so Narcissa walked down to the Dower house to collect him.

"Hello Abril, are you there?" Narcissa called as she opened the door.

"Through here dear." Abril called from the reception room.

"Oh Abril there you are… and how is little Dracy-poo?" She cooed to her new born son.

"How was your day, dear?" Abril asked.

"Fine apart from Lucius still wants to send Draco to Drumstrang, but I think he's given in now though." Narcissa said as she went to pick Draco out of his cot.

"There is nothing wrong with Hogwarts, it's only the teachers." Abril said knowingly.

"That's almost what I said…" Narcissa agreed.

"Well it's getting late dear you'd best be off home."

"Abril we live just over there, if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to get rid of us…" Narcissa joked.

"Nonsense I just don't want those Death eaters hurting you." Abril explained as they walked to the front doors.

Narcissa could not just say 'Oh they won't Lucius and my sisters Bellatrix are both Death eaters,' Abril would have a heart attack.

"Do you want me to send Dobby with something for you?" Narcissa asked her mother in law.

"No you're ok my dear. I'll get my elf to do something for me." Abril said.

"Ok then we better go." She wheeled Draco off in his pram.

_Lily POV_

Lily was pretty sure that her newborn son was the most beautiful little soul in the world after all he looked so much like James she thought as she, James and of course little Harry Potter returned to their home in Godric's Hollow. They had just got through the gate (which was fun with the pram) when they saw Sirius, Remus and Peter then they saw Lily, James and Harry Sirius and Remus ran over to them with Peter trailing behind them,

"The Longbottoms have been attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange on Voldemorts order trying to get information about their son Neville. They were tortured but gave nothing away; the only thing is now the Dark Lord knows that Neville Longbottom is not the chosen one. He will come after Harry and will kill anyone that tries to stop him." Sirius rushed as they opened the front door and proceeded into the house Lily's heart was pumping extremely fast,

"Dumbledore wants to put you into deep cover." Remus explained.

"But we're already in hiding! We our secret keeper he won't tell anyone." James argued.

"Yes but-." Remus tried but James interrupted him.

_James POV_

James could feel the anger building in his chest, he knew that his reaction should be one of worry but instead it was anger and anger alone.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter would you mind leaving, Voldemort will not try anything with Dumbledore around. We will be fine. Now I'm going to feed the cat and when I return you three will be gone." James marched off into the kitchen. He could hear Lily apologising behind him,

"I'm so… so… sorry-." Her voice was wavering James then heard Sirius speaking,

"It's ok Lily… we'll be off then; That is if you're sure?" He asked her.

"Yes we're sure… Goodbye." She said and James heard the front door open and close he then heard the various latches and locks been shut.

"James you didn't have to be so rude! They're only trying to help us!" Lily yelled as she entered the kitchen.

"I wasn't been rude I'm just tired of been told that we're in danger I mean wouldn't we of heard something already if we were?" James asked his wife.

"Yes your right Voldemort would tell us he was on his way…" She said sarcastically as she walked out of the kitchen to go put Harry to bed.

_Lucius POV _

Lucius was woken by a burning on his wrist he saw that the Dark mark tattoo on his wrist was moving; he was being called to a Death eater meeting. He got out of bed being careful not to wake Narcissa or Draco who was sleeping in his cot at the foot of Lucius and Narcissa's four poster, Lucius then went into his wardrobe and changed into his Death eater robe. He then proceeded down the cold grey stone stair case in Malfoy Manor and to the front door he opened the door quietly and went outside he then closed the door behind him and Disapparated.

"My lord." He said with a well-mannered tone to his voice.

"Ah, Lucius you have arrived just in time. The others will not be joining us." Lord Voldemort replied worry spread though Lucius so he asked the about the Potter boy.

"My lord, h… have you found something out about the P… Potter boy?" Lucius stammered nervously.

"Yes, Wormtail here has found out that the Potters will not be going into deep cover and that they remain in their home in Godric's Hollow…" Voldemort informed Lucius.

"So my lord what do you intend to do?" Lucius asked feeling relived at this development.

"I intend to solve the problem." Voldemort replied.

"What about the Longbottom boy?" Lucius asked.

"Oh he's nothing to do with this nowhere near powerful enough to harm me… However Bellatrix has been arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban prison you may want to inform you lovely wife about that." The Dark Lord replied. Lucius knew that Narcissa had suspected for a while that Bellatrix would be arrested.

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied wanting to go home back to his nice warm bed.

"Lucius, Wormtail, Leave me." Lord Voldemort commanded.

By the time Lucius arrived back home at Malfoy Manor it was early morning which meant that Draco was probably awake and Narcissa would be wondering where Lucius was. Lucius walked through the bedroom door Narcissa was sat by Draco's cot,

"Where in the name of Merlin have you being?" Narcissa asked then she looked at what he was wearing and knew instantly, "Lucius go get changed and then you can come help me put Draco to sleep again this time he woke up at one o'clock and it's half past now." She called through to Lucius.

"Right well you go back to sleep I'm already awake now so let me put him to sleep. Oh by the way Bellatrix has been arrested." Lucius remembered.

**A/N: So what'd you think? You can tell me by reviewing so go on go review… Thank You**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Alrighty still don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately) **

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school work. Right ok come on people review!**

_Narcissa POV_

The news that her sister had been arrested hardly surprised her Bellatrix had a habit of doing things illegal Narcissa's other sister Andromeda however had recently been disowned because she had married a muggle or muggle born but to Narcissa there was no difference between muggle or muggle born they were both as bad as each other.

"Narcissa, Narcissa wake up." Lucius' voice woke her with a start.

"What?" Narcissa asked as she opened her eyes.

"You're not going to believe what's happened!" Lucius told her as he pushed a copy of the Dailey Prophet at her she looked at the headline it read 'Potter & Wife found dead, son missing' Narcissa couldn't believe what she had just read, Lily and James Potter where dead.

_**9 hours earlier **_

_Lily POV_

"James, could you change Harry please, without magic!" Lily called up the stairs.

"Yes." James called down.

"Thank you then would you put him in his pyjamas please." Lily called back up.

"Yes ma'am." Lily could hear the sarcasm in his voice but she heard wondering around up on the landing. Lily felt odd as if something was going to happen tonight and not a good thing as she thought that very thought she heard the front gate creak open, Lily ran to the window and saw a figure walk up the garden path. Lily ran straight up the stairs to James.

"JAMES WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE IT'S HIM HE'S COME FOR US!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she ran to Harry's room.

"Lily there's no time I'll see him off, just keep yourself and Harry safe, I love you." James said. Lily didn't know it then but that would be the last time she would see James alive again.

"Come on Harry, stay with mummy." Lily lifted Harry and rocked him gently as she could hear a battle going on downstairs. And then Lily heard the spell she most dreaded hearing rang out across the house,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Then she heard Voldemort coming up the stairs fear building in her chest, Lily tightened her grip on Harry as the door to Harry's room opened.

Lily took a deep breath and the last thing she remembered was a blinding flash of green light.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter (lost the recipe for polyjuice potion!)**

**A/N: The end is here…**

_Lucius POV_

Lucius was sat in a chair in a hearing to decide whether he would be going to Azkaban prison or not and so far Lucius had them fooled.

"Minister how can you possibly think I would have acted as I did if I was not cursed?" Lucius knew how to act in a hearing after all he had been in enough of them.

"Yes, well there have been reports of that. Let's vote," The minister for magic said, "All in favour of dropping charges raise your hands now."

It was going well thought Lucius he had the majority.

"Very well you have the majority vote! Lucius Malfoy the jury have found you not guilty!" Yeah that's because most of them are death eaters and don't want to be found out, thought Lucius as he walked out of the court room smirking to himself. Narcissa was waiting for him Draco was in his pram, when she saw him her face lit up.

"Thank goodness, Lucius love you're ok. Can we go home now?" Narcissa said as she embraced him.

"Yes, we can go home." Lucius told her.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked Lucius, he could see the worry in her eyes fading away.

"I told them that I was under the Imperius curse, and that I had no idea what I was doing. The best thing was that most of them believed me and that fool, Fudge is completely oblivious to the fact." Lucius explained to his wife as they arrived at Malfoy Manor.

"So what has happened to the Dark Lord it's been almost two years since he disappeared?" Narcissa asked him.

"Cissy, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't know what happened to him." Lucius told his wife for the hundredth time.

"Alright I just thought you might have heard something." Lucius knew that Narcissa was only trying to help in her own way.

"I know but I haven't now where on Earth is Dobby? Dobby!" Lucius just wanted to change the subject away from the Dark Lord so he pretended that he had remembered some reason to beat Dobby as he always did when he wanted to drop a subject.

_Narcissa POV_

She pretended like she didn't know when Lucius wanted to get out of talking about something, he always went to find Dobby. Narcissa understood why he wanted to change the subject it was because nobody really knew where Voldemort was or even if he was alive and now with most of the death eaters locked up in Azkaban it was even more dangerous than it was before to talk about him. Most Wizards and Witch's referred to the Dark Lord as 'he who must not be named' that only showed fear and no sense the Dark Lord was only in a way a Politian fighting for his party but of course, only a select community saw the Dark Lord as a good thing, most saw him as a monster killing Mudbloods and Muggles but he was only doing what he believed in and then the Potters got attacked and nobody has seen or heard from him since. A small voice snatched her away from her thoughts,

"Mummy, where has father gone? Can we find him?" Draco asked he was so little Merlin only knew what he would have to face.

"Alright." Narcissa decided something told her to let Draco have some fun before it was too late he wouldn't stay so innocent for long.

**A/N: So I hope you liked the story! This is it for now I might do another chapter in the future but for now it's finished so as always review, thank you for reading love from Daughter of Apollo.001**


End file.
